


Wrong Message

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: Crack, Dont send dick picks, Drabble, Fuse only shows up at the end, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Enomoto accidentally sent a dick pic to the captain.





	Wrong Message

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tweet I saw.

Enomoto was standing in front of the door to the captain's office. He was called there and Enomoto knew why. He had sent the captain an 'unsavory' text message and Now he was probably going to get the full grunt of the captain's anger. He gulped down air trying to psych himself up to knock on the door.

When he opened the door, he didn't expect to see the room dimly lit, only being illuminated by the candles. Or a trail of roses leading to the captain's desk. "Um...captain..."

"Ahh! Enomoto-kun, I'm glad you could make it." Reisi had on his usual bright and pleasing smile which was only heighten by the candlelight. On his desk were two wine glasses and he was currently finishing pouring wine into one of the glasses.

Enomoto slowly made his way to the desk and sat down in the chair provided for him. His gaze couldn't meat Reisi's so he was just staring at the table finding any excuse to not look at him. "Thank you for having me captain."

"Now, do you know why I asked you here?" Reisi asked.

"Because of the dick pics I accidentally sent you...?" Enomoto replied.

There was a slight fidget in Reisi movement as he stopped pouring the wine in the second cup. His smile remained, his demeanor completely changed.

"..................Accidentally..." Reisi said, with evendent disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, I'm glad we got that cleared up. Heh, I'll excuse myself." Enomoto wasted no time trying to get out of there.

...

"How did it go?" His roommate, Fuse, asked.

"It was weird. He had the place dimly lit with candles and roses lining the floor. And he wasn't angry at all." Enomoto answered.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about." Fuse smiled, relieved that his friend had nothing more to worry about. He pulled out his phone and proceeded to 'accidentally' send the captain pictures of his dick.


End file.
